


hop steppin' from light to dark

by brynhildvelvet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Fluff, M/M, Outrageous Flirting, Parkour, Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynhildvelvet/pseuds/brynhildvelvet
Summary: Saving tokyo from monsters, fantastic battles on city rooftops, hugging your friends, falling in love on said rooftops, saving society, is there anything better?(magical girl! au)Starts with the first eight members already together, and then a new person comes to confront their leader!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was indirectly inspired by the p5d trailer, when they jump off that darn building.
> 
> i'm not an artist so i don't have art for how i imagine their outfits, but crow and joker are wearing [these](https://twitter.com/milkuriem/status/891971230361731073) outfits these designs are so amazing!
> 
> for the other thieves' outfits they're designed similarly where it's based on their metaverse clothes and each of them have a different type of skirt, their mask is a motif as a bow on their head, and they have to have big bows and ribbons
> 
> this is my first time doing a plot-driven chapter fic and it's quite an experience...there are parts i rly love and some parts idk how to feel about but
> 
> enjoy!

“Let’s go check things out around Shinjuku, yeah?”

Even if Ren hadn’t been next to Ryuji, he is clear in Ren's ear, his easy, swinging cadence rising above the wind around them. Perched as they are on the roof of one of the tall skyscrapers surrounding Shibuya Crossing.

The ease of communication is courtesy of Navi’s enhanced earpieces she made for each of the thieves. If Ren concentrates he can hear her talking to the others, but it fades into the background like the crowds below them.

The drone of night crowds is reassuring to Ren by now; it’s the comfort of the city’s heartbeat, of the assuredness of anonymity in a crowd while trying to find a sense of self.

Ren would say,

He’s found it.

When they’re patrolling at night, his eyes habitually scan the streets and city horizons, knowing of the stars burning dead and unseen, but now he turns his attention to Ryuji. If he focuses, only the bright-haired boy hears his voice.

“Yeah, let’s go. Not much happening around here anyway.”

Ryuji sets off first, Ren close on his heels. Against the bright currents of light below, they are dark, elated shadows.

Where rooftops connect, they leap and vault. There is the energizing bite of adrenaline, when bodies charge recklessly at concrete and steel obstacles. An arc of the body, a leap of faith, and they are over, they are landing down. To endlessly unfurl and reach each limb. Wind in faces and crisp autumn air in their hearts.

Until they reach window sills and scaffolding they grab to swing down to the ground where they are accepted into the shadows of the concrete skyscrapers’ tall silhouettes. Darting in and out of shadows, no one can really say if they saw them or a phantom.

As the guardians of Tokyo, they are the city’s protectors, and it is their job to defeat the city’s evils while staying out of sight and out of mind.

Most of the time, anyway. They can’t help having a bit of fun, of course.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, big-faced jerk!”

It’s the most Queen and Noir can do to direct any witnesses’ attention away from what is happening above. Exploding hearts and rose petals bursting in the vicinity and all.

Noir’s psychic powers are a gentle coaxing that encourages forgetfulness and tricks of the eye, and finally, a forceful push of condensed energy from Queen increases the effectiveness of the aforementioned effects.

“Your face is soooo ginormous you won’t even be able to find face masks the right size!”

The toad lets out throaty croaks of agony that shakes the ground beneath them.

Panther’s voice can melt the strongest barriers like lava with her scathing tone. Amplified by Navi’s materialized speakers, Ren can _basically_ visualize the soundwaves. Something about “channeling Panther’s magic innate in her voice or whatever,” she said.

They’re all crouched around the circumference of the fight as they let Panther weaken the monster in front. They are mostly on standby in case something goes wrong while also waiting for the right moment for the finishing move.

“When I’m done with you, you’ll be nothing but a pile of _shit_ underneath my heel, you worthless, sniveling idiot piece of trash!”

Ren glances sideways at Skull doubtfully. Isn’t this the sort of thing that some people get off on? Well, what really matters is that it’s effective against this specific monster they’re fighting. But still, these things come to mind _especially_ when a beautiful commandeering lady in a gorgeous red dress holding a whip is saying it.

Skull looks mostly terrified. Ren looks the other way. Yep. Mona and Fox are as starstruck as ever when Panther is really fired up. There's really no telling with _those_ two.

“Hyah!” After slugging off another fantastic insult as long and deadly as a whip, said whip smacks the sparkling hearts and roses at the monster. The whip twirls around Panther in complicated, mesmerizing patterns like the ribbon of a rhythmic gymnast. Although this gymnast was definitely more… vocal than average.

The large wobbling toad, which they had found used its tongue as its main source of attack, was weak to their own lashing tongue of the team. And now, it had all but collapsed from the onslaught of a whip in the hands of a magical girl.

Panther drops to a crouch. Finally ceasing to be a spectacular menace.

“Joker! We’re ready!”

“Alright, team let’s do this!”

“All out attack!” In the night, his commanding, deep tone rings out like a dark wind.

Noir and Queen jumped in first, a whirlwind of axe and spiked fists tearing the air apart.

“Your downfall started when you had the hauteur to attack our world…”

then Navi and Fox,

“Like so many others, you lost the game and will be vanquished to the nether!

Skull and Mona,

“Don’t forget us, because with our badass skills…”

then Joker,

“We will take this city!”

Panther last. Behind the others that have launched at the toad to attack, she holds her whip out in front of her with both hands. It starts to glow vibrant pink in her hands and rose petals seemingly burst out of the ground around her, swirling in a vortex.

Then crouching down with one leg out, her icy blue eyes a chilling light in the dark,

“Blooming. Rose. TANGO!”

With two quick strides, she bounds off the ground like her namesake, and after lightning lashes that render her a blur of red and blonde, her whip wraps around the monster. She twirls, her arm extending above her head, one leg swings out, gaining momentum, and it is as though time stops for a moment. Her heeled leg in an arc behind her. Monster arcing through the air above her. Then Panther slams the monster one last time into the building roof. Landing, her dress floats back down around her, and she blows a kiss.

“Mwah! I hope you learned your lesson!” She winks and sticks her tongue out at it.

The defeated monster vanishes slowly into the air. Piece by piece breaking away and disappearing.

What’s left behind is a floating wine red cloth that Panther grabs from the air before handing it to Navi, who puts it away as safekeeping to use for inputting data later.

The defeat of an enemy inevitably leaves them thinking of the next steps they will take as a group.

“Eugghhh Ann you look good now, but remember in the beginning when you tripped over your whip?”

Ryuji comes over to clap her back and she huffs, giving a stomp with her foot while everybody gathers around.

“Hmph, whatever Ryuji, a whip is harder to use than any dumb hammer. You just swing at shit like a dummy!”

“Alright, alright, good job tonight everyone.” Makoto sighs, hand on her hip and the other pinching the space between her brows.

She turns to the rest of them as Ren steps over between the blonds to place his arms around their shoulders and squeezing the three of them together in a hug.

“Is everyone fine with having a meeting tomorrow to discuss the data Futaba gathered?”

“Can we have it a bit after noon?” Haru asks, she leans her arms onto the handle of her large axe she set onto the ground. “I feel more exhausted than usual tonight.”

“Indeed, our enemies have been getting palpably stronger, I believe it would be best to formulate a plan in regards to how we go forward when we gather tomorrow.” Yusuke says, looking unruffled in his kimono-like garb, which falls much higher than a regular one, right at the knee.

“Alright, so… is 2 okay for everyone?” Makoto looks around to confirm as they nod.

“Yeah! I’ll stay up all night analyzing the data if I have to, we fought so many cool types today. I’m so pumped!” Futaba punches the air.

She has more energy nowadays, Ren notes.

“Futaabaaa it's not good for you stay up all the time. Make sure to get some sleep okay?” Ann glomps onto Futaba's shorter figure. With Ren's arm is still caught up in hers and his in Ryuji's, he and Ryuji dutifully trip over their feet after her.

They’re all getting used to their roles, it’s been four months since their team has been formalized, after all.

“Oi! What are you four doing over there? I want a hug from Lady Ann as well!” Morgana hollers, sending his two-legged body flying into Ann and she squeals at the impact, leaning heavier into Ren. Ryuji adds his voice to the commotion as they threaten to overbalance.

“Oh, me too!” Haru barrels into them sans ax, dragging along a Makoto-Yusuke string along to join in. Then, even with panicked protests and valiant efforts, they fall over in a breathtaking topple.

They’re a pile of giggling magic thieves. There's someone’s chin on his head. There's a face buried in his chest, arms clutching his own, and an overwhelming warmth in his heart.

Ren couldn't be happier to be their leader.

And far far away, a lone figure slips away into the night.

 

* * *

 

Sitting in a cafe discussing magic thief business isn't the most common sense decision to make, especially if they're serious about keeping their identities a secret.

But this particular location was thoroughly scouted out by Makoto and Futaba. It's discrete, and Ann loves the cake they have here. So when they want a change of location, to Tsukino's they go.

By now, they have designated a booth in the back as their spot, conveniently obscured from the rest of the establishment by a low wall.

Today, Ren squishes into the window booth between Futaba and Yusuke. It's comfortable and he gets to indulge in being affectionate without much effort: between leaning over onto Futaba's head snugly as she taps away at her laptop and feeding her bites of coffee mascarpone cake; if he thinks he can get away with it he rubs his cheek against her head, mussing up her hair. Other times pressing his head onto Yusuke's shoulder on his left side. Ryuji beams at him across the table, himself equally sandwiched between the other three girls. Morgana is against the wall in the bag, where Makoto can feed him bits of food discreetly.

Sinking into his seat, Ren relaxes into the feeling of another job well done. Sometimes, the rush of the battles is just the breath of life he needs.

First, there's nothing like their flight across Tokyo, where he gets to wear a snazzy-ass outfit, backflip off buildings to his heart’s content, then second, when he gets to witness how their teamwork has grown.

He had come to his powers months back, when a certain black cat found him and declared the possibility of becoming a magical thief in him. And in a time of need, an app appeared on his phone giving him a chance to live the life of a power traditionally bestowed to girls, the life of a magical girl, if he chose the path that the app offered.

Since then, they had found the others gradually, as a profound power pulled them into the battles with monsters that spawned from the adults around them. What they all have in common is their inability to resist the pull to fight to protect the city, where all of them belong.

And all of them had experienced injustices in their lives that stoked the flames of rebellion in them.

Well, during the day, they’re still just college kids, and Ren got to the cafe early with Futaba, so they chose all of the food for the others. Excluding some mishaps with questionable vending machine drinks, everybody generally trusts Ren’s choices in food.

“Ahem,” Drawing herself to her full height while still sitting, Futaba levels everyone with her sternest look, “using my trusty bad boys, I have narrowed down most the monsters we fought last night to their real counterparts.”

“Were most of them from our website?” Ryuji asks, expectant. Today Ren got him a slice of key lime pie and he was already about halfway through with it.

“Well, some of them were. People tend to post a lot about work problems and ask for advice to how to deal with them.”

“For example,” Yusuke cuts in, “the giant bulbous toad we fought last was Katsumura Tomoya, a CEO of a prominent clothing company paying its employees abysmal wages and filching designs from powerless independent shops.”

“Yeah, some like that guy, but the others that were more personal I found through entering keywords of what the monster said into a database and mining the internet for hits. People post a lot on social media about personal stuff.”

“How is the support for those people going?” Haru says earnestly. “If need be, I could help set up discussion boards and link people to the right groups.”

“Oh yes, that'll be really helpful, Haru. I could send you the spreadsheets tonight.” Makoto smiles gratefully at the other girl and bumps shoulders with her, leaning on each other. Watching them brings a slight smile to Ren's face.

The protocol they developed is that while in battle with the monsters that terrorize the city, they can deduce from what the monster says as to the real person whose desires spawned such beings. With those details, often the thieves can pinpoint the person and their wrongdoings, and provide support for people under the evil’s influences. In the best case scenarios, with the people that have started frequenting the site, orchestrating a full-exposure of their misdeeds, ending their depravity by leaking it to the media or giving people the means to rise up themselves through organizing.

“Me and Ryuji will sort through admin stuff like usual!” Ann pipes up, taking a break from the seasonal fruit parfait and custard cake in front of her. She was eating them simultaneously, somehow.

“So normal operations, if anyone needs me they know how to get to me.” Futaba looks at her laptop on the table, “and, the monsters do seem to be growing stronger, on average the fights last night took 8.45 minutes longer than usual. They're getting harder to wear down for sure.”

“Hm, why do we think that is?” Haru asks.

Tapping her fingers on the table in a line, Makoto scrunches the line of her eyebrows as she answers, “Since these monsters manifest from people who have strong distortions of reality, maybe something is happening that is spurring their deterioration?”

“Something or maybe someone.” Ren speaks up, “it would be difficult, we have to look for connections between all these recent incidents, and it might not even be a direct connection, but through several parties.”

In the furtive whisper they managed to instill into him to use when discussing their group activities, Ryuji hisses, “So we don't even know what we're looking for!”

“Yes, we could only hope to do searches among acquaintances and connections of the perpetrators and hope we get significant hits.” Yusuke says, deep timbre steady and calm.

“So whatever we can do to take the load off of Futaba-chan, we should! Just tell us if you need help Futaba!” Ann beams across the table sunnily.

“Y-yeah I'll keep that in mind, thanks, Ann.” Futaba steeples her fingers now, a habit she shares with Yusuke, but under the sparkly force of the blue-eyed blonde she keeps her eyes on her hands as she fiddles with her index fingers, sliding them back and forth.

“But,” Ren says as he turns to the rest of them, “remember to not overwhelm yourself. We learn about people in trouble but we can't help everybody okay?” He makes sure he catches everyone’s gaze at least once.

“Otherwise, you'll get special leader treatment, just me and my little victim.” He smiles harmlessly at them, tilting his head over onto his propped up hand.

There’s silence for several beats. Ren blinks to focus in surprise at the lack of response.

Finally, “was...was that supposed to be a threat or did it sound kind of lewd to anyone else?” Ryuji asks, looking around in confusion.

“Nope, you've just been watching too much porn, Ryuji.” Futaba quips hunched over behind her screen.

“Actually, it sounded a bit suggestive to me as well.” Makoto has that kind of look on her face, mouth quirking up awkwardly on one side in a poor attempt at a smile.

“Well, I for one would love some one-on-one alone time with our leader.” Yusuke muses. After finishing his mango mousse cheesecake, he's pulled Morgana-plus-bag into his lap and has been absent-mindedly petting him.

The table stares at him though, jaws dropping.

“W-w-what are you talking about, Yusuke?!!” Ann yelps, eyes closed in panic and hands spread out on the table in front of her.

Yusuke looks up from the bag, for the first time noticing everyone's startled faces.

“I am simply saying that time spent with our leader is always time well-spent. He opens my eyes to new views and brings tranquility to the soul like no other. The experience is indescribable beyond any other.” He closes his eyes, smiling, as though he’s imagining the feeling.

“Oh, I concur.” Haru says, “Ren-kun is always so helpful. Don't you all also like spending time with our leader?”

“Well, ‘course I do.” Ryuji mumbles. “He's my best friend! If he needs me for somethin’, I'm up for it.” He gives an easy smile to Ren and Ren reaches across the table to fistbump him.

“So just remember we're all here for eachother if anyone is overwhelmed, reach out to each other.” Makoto says in a firm tone and the whole table nods in turn.

Ren nods, “Exactly, guys and gals, if anyone wanted to have their ear talked off about the new Featherman season just look for Futaba. I think I dream about fan conspiracies in my sleep now.”

“Aarghh, that's it for you, pipsqueak. Get ready for a beating!” Futaba punches one fist into the other palm as she closes her laptop to round on him. Once she pounces she goes straight for his weak spots.

Ren laughs quietly and escapes under the table the first chance he gets, emerging on the other side with his hair even messier than before. Ann goes over to the other side to make space and Futaba immediately reaches for her unprotected cake.

“By the way, I didn't _really_ mean to insinuate anything with my comment earlier, I think all of you are getting corrupted, who was it this time, Ann or Futaba?”

The commotion that follows Ren's question signals the end of the formal meeting and they start chatting raucously like usual.

“Hey dude,” Ryuji slings an arm around him, in the excitement he got a bit of pie on his chin, “what’re our plans for today?”

“We’re just hanging and relaxing. Let’s go to the arcade with everyone, my treat.”

“Are you sure, leader? You don’t always gotta pay for everything.”

Ren smirks. “I’ve got something up my sleeve to make money, don’t worry.”

Ryuji pauses, considering. After a bit though he breaks into a grin,

“Well, alright, if you say so.”

 

* * *

 

If he lets go he won’t die. A cat always lands on its feet.

“You’re lucky you’ve got powers. Wasn’t there just a story about a free-climber that dropped to their death this year? Because they wanted to take a picture while they’re up there?”

Ren turns from observing the streets below. The glowing cacophony emanating from electronic signs and street lights casts a cold impersonal light; it draws people in from the darker, colder night because it is much more enchanting than staying cooped up indoors. Ren enjoys it the most when it rains, when the raindrops smudges and blurs. Destroys and cleans in its farce of washing. The bright neon turns into a rainbow deluge in his gaze and he wants to laugh.

It makes the city feel even more distant and callous. Like how people wander at night, and no one gives them a mind, preferring to keep to themselves unless they seek out entertainment on their own terms. In spending money, in alcohol, in shady business, and in dirt.

Morgana stalks along the edge of the building to where he is sitting and dangling his legs over the edge.

He does laugh now. A short burst of wildness.

“Why are you such a worrywart, Morgana. Believe in me, I’ll catch myself.”

Ren leans forward a little, as if threatening to fall forward right off the edge. “Anyway, it's kind of fun this way, isn’t it?” The lights reflect in his eyes.

Morgana watches him for a moment, single ear flicking, before he also looks towards the lights. “I would say that it’s just dangerous.”

At that, Ren hitches up one side of his mouth in a smirk. Morgana notices and shakes his little head with an eternal suffering, sighing.

“There'll be less tonight and if there are any you can handle them right?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure.” Ren reaches out with one hand to Morgana. “You go do your thing, Morgana, I'll join you another night.”

Morgana places one paw in his hand and they shake together.

Then, with a quick slip of his hand around the furry face Ren digs his fingertips into the top of a kitty head.

“H-hey! Stooooooooop that!” Morgana yowls.

Grinning now, Ren moves his hand from that spot to continue scratching down behind Morgana’s head and up his back.

“Mrrrrrrrrhhh.” Comes from Morgana as he arches into it, unable to help himself. “Mrrrrrpnyaoooww.”

Ren huffs a short laugh and after indulging a bit more, hauls Morgana into the circle of his arms. He looks down, affectionate.

“Alright, alright, I'll see you later. Stay safe.”

“Hmph, you better.” With a last pass of the line of his body against Ren's side and a flick of his tail, he disappears over the edge of the building.

Ren's smile fades as he watches the streets for a bit more, before getting up.

With a brief flash of his eyes turning red, he says,

“What's the news, Navi?”

“Oooh, good to hear from you, leader-kun.” Through his earpiece comes Futaba's glib, drawling tone.

“Likewise, little gremlin. How's the old man doing?”

“Already snug in bed like a bug. I take it Monamon's out patrolling?”

“Yeah, just me.”

“Well, you’re the only one out there tonight.”

Some keys clack in the background.

“Okay, here’s your quest, I'm spotting signatures in the Roppongi and Ginza areas I'd reallyyy appreciate if you would go check those out.”

“Sure thing, can you tell me anything about their power levels?”

“Mmmmm, looks like small fry but you never know. Should be good, I know you like a little challenge, dramatique.”

“Hah, thanks, bug.”

He disconnects from the line, pulling out his phone and opening an app.

Leaning forward over the edge, Ren's face splits in a manic grin.

“Joker, transforming!”

He jumps off the roof. As he falls, he mouths a familiar phrase. Blue flames engulf him in a brilliant blaze that couldn't have lasted more than a blink but when he emerges his outfit has changed. Gone is the comfortable hoodie, replaced with dark tights, a pristine cravat, and red bows.

He does a backflip mid air and pushes off the building behind him, landing on a lamppost, crouching, coiling his body in faux stillness, and extending, springing forward onto the next.

A dark shadow landing softly and precisely, innocuous as any black cat, with jacket tails tracing the night behind him like so much of the electric lines that bracket Tokyo’s sky.

* * *

He was playing with his food as they say, and his food this time was a maned snake with a penchant for adultery. Vile. It wouldn’t shut up about it’s unfaithful deceivery.

At this point, he was just dragging out the fight for fun: flourishing his dagger and making dodges and feints right under sweeping tails and menacing fangs. The snake refuses to give up its name, probably a leftover habit from its human host, so there’s not much point in sparing it any longer. Taunting it is just a little too satisfying though.

Maybe if he drags it out it’ll make it’s host more repentant than usual. When these monsters are defeated, it makes the manifestor compunctious, but not for forever if the conditions surrounding them do not change.

He slides under the tail, slicing a gash into it, and as it turns towards him, ducks into roll that leads to a rising spin, perfect for putting several gashes into the snake’s upper body and neck.

Upon landing, he launches into a backward handstand flip, quickly putting distance between him and the snake. At the end of the flip he lands with his left hand out,

“It’s time to finish this.”

The energy from his attacks well up in him.

“You will never be able to bring me down!” The snake says, slitted eyes wide and defying, even as it lays on the ground in a bleeding heap. It’s whispery, harsh voice sounds like that of every bigbad villain that thinks they have the world in their lap.

Joker’s eyes widen in fury.

The blue haze surrounding him gains a fuller form and black chains flow around his body.

“I won’t just bring you down,” he says, hair starting to rise in the power currents, the tails of his coat floating as well, swirling around his legs.

“When I’m through with you, it won’t be my wrath you will suffer, but those of the people you wronged.” His tone cold and deep.

In his outstretched hand, the azure flames gather, forming a corporeal pistol that condenses quickly into a cold, solid weight.

Lines of energy arc into and around his hand faster and faster, until at the moment he pulls the trigger, all of it disappears for a moment before -

“Paradise Lost Umbral Shell!”

And the bullet flies true, straight into the serpent's forehead. The force of the discharge blows his hair and coat back.

In the sudden silence, Joker is still, the powerful aftershocks ebbing to a breeze and then, nothing, as the monster fades in fragments into the starless night air. Though the ending a battle leaves a bit of an melancholic atmosphere at first, with the drop in adrenaline, it is easy to call forth again the anger to direct at the people who abuse others. And get away with it nothing lost.

This time the heart of the monster's feelings takes the form of an elegant necklace that glints in the low light.

He lowers his arm; the gun having disappeared after it unloaded. He snatches the necklace and pockets it, turning to leave when all of a sudden.

Applause rings out through the air.

He crouches. On the defense, scanning all the shapes in the gloom to locate the source as the sounds echo off concrete and steel.

Until.

“You’re quite the show-off, aren’t you?”

When he whips around, he sees a slender figure, their figure accentuated by a puffy skirt, standing on a building across in the shadows.

“Who are you?” They haven’t encountered another magical thief in months. Although, it’s not impossible that are more than just them out there…

“Ah yes, you don’t know who I am, when I know so much about you and your little group.” They say, their voice is quite deep and smooth, but elegant in its lightness.

Slowly and evenly, they step closer so Ren can see their face, but he doesn’t drop his guard even at the sight of an admittedly pretty face.

“Relax, I only want to talk.” With an easy jump they breach the gap between the buildings and with a flick they set their bangs back into place. Their white outfit, decorated with gold and red, is a flattering look paired with the softness of their light brown hair and dark red eyes, at least from what Ren could tell.

“Who are you? You were watching me?” Ren asks, relaxing a little, even without his dagger in hand, he can conjure it fast enough for it not to be a problem. He doubts anybody can move faster than him, only Mona.

“Hm, yes. I needed to learn more about the people encroaching on my territory.”

“Territory? You mean you fight these monsters as well?”

Ren narrows his eyes. Turning his body to keep track of the man.

“And don’t start circling me, as much as I would enjoy being your prey, it’s annoying when we’re trying to have a conversation here.”

The person stops their perhaps reflexive circling, an annoyed look replacing the previously _annoying_ smile that radiated smugness they had on their face.

“What you do mean by _liking_ to being my prey - anyways, I am Akechi Goro, you would do well to remember that.”

“And?”

“What do mean, and?” They snap.

“Well, I am Amamiya Ren, pronouns he and him. And you? I’m bi by the way.”

Finally, Ren gets the reaction he wants, a slight flush and he ignores the giddiness ballooning in him.

“Well, I go by he and him, as well. As the for the last part…” Akechi pauses, then with a hand on his chin, he tilts his head and winks charmingly.

“You will just have to get to know me to find out, hmm?”

Ren swoons, if a hand on his forehead and stumbling for an absurdly long time to get to the nearest wall to lean on counts as "swooning".

“Alright, you stop that right now, we have important matters to discuss, you foolish thief!”

Ren smirks, eyes opening to peer at the other man, “But I thought you liked my dramatics? You liked watching me fight earlier.”

“There is a place for dramatics and now is not the time.” Looking a bit consternated, Akechi pulls on his white gloves as it will help regain his missing footing. Ren's jokes sometimes threw new people off.

You see, he knows very well that from far away he just looks like a plain nerd. At least Futaba has dyed hair to separate her from other nerds.

But, for some reason this princely man brought out the worse in him.

“Don’t worry,” He assumes an admittedly sensual pose against his friend the wall. He knows for a fact it is because he asked Ann before.

“I’ll show off for you whenever you -”

“Anyways!” Akechi cuts in with speed, “Seeing as both of us are fighting for the same goals, it would be prudent for us to join forces.”

Wait what? Ren straightens finally, “When did we establish we are fighting for the same goals, exactly?”

Blinking, Akechi says, “I am the detective prince, the one who has been uncovering various moral crimes in this city? Hailed as a prodigy ever since my first case just a bit over a year ago?”

“Oh, well, I don’t watch television much, except for game shows, so that must be why, I guess.”

Akechi sighs, “Ah, excuse _you_ then, either way, I enlist you as my ally. I believe we’ll be of great help to each other in dealing with these evildoers and meting out justice to them.”

“Hmm….” Ren walks forward and does a half-circle around Akechi himself, just to show him how it feels. Out of the corner of his eye, he swears Akechi’s hair fluffs up. Indignated.

“But I haven’t seen you fight, how I do know you’re any good?”

“From what I’ve seen of your technique, we are just about equals, I assure you.”

He looks towards Ren who has allowed a shit-eating grin to creep onto his face.

“What is it?” With irritation.

“Oh, just that I would love to show you some of my _other_ techniques, especially in-”

He cuts himself off at Akechi’s withering stare. Still smiling though.

“I dare you to say it. If you wish to share techniques so direly we can have a friendly show of skills right now!” He smiles sweetly, “Although, since you’re tired from your fight just now, I will feel bad going all out.” Akechi all of a sudden has adjusted his stance, standing taller and one arm poised away from his body. Ren wonders what weapon his transformation gives him.

Looking at Akechi up and down quickly, his sudden confidence makes Ren’s body flush in a confusing way.

Maybe it’s the hint of danger too.

Ren promptly decides to stop thinking about that.

“How ‘bout this, we could do a run together in a couple of days. I usually go at it alone, but it’ll be a good chance to get used to each other before you meet the rest of the team.”

Akechi lowers his arm and seems to think about it before nodding.

“I suppose you would like to exchange phone numbers then.”

After they had entered each other’s numbers into their phone. They put them away and stood, looking at the other person in a silence heavy with the anticipation of something momentous.

Well, at least for Ren, it was an attraction to several parts of this new person’s whole being.

If it hadn't been the meanness, the deliberate elegance, it could have been the fake, pretty smile and the hint of so much more underneath that drew him in in the end.

Maybe he should watch the news more.

“I look forward to working with you then, Amamiya-kun.” Akechi smiles, congenial, and Ren thinks, if he wanted to keep up the prince nutcracker thing going, it would be fitting for him to take Ren's hand to kiss the back of it. He successfully resisted from voicing it aloud.

Best not to get his nuts cracked on the first meeting.

“I as well.”

With their goodbyes, they leave. Ren with a swish of his coattails and Akechi with fantastic flounces of his floofy skirt.

 

* * *

 

The morning after, another day of university classes couldn't been more boring.

Not after last night. Well to tell the truth, university is pretty boring any other time too.

“Good morning… Hey, what's gotten into to you! I'm usually the less motivated one for classical studies.” Ren hears the paradoxically cheerful pout in Ann's voice as she joins him, laying her head flat on the tabletop so that they are face to face.

“Well, I'm beat after last night.”

“Hope it's better than mine, I had to finish an essay that's due today.” Ann mumbles.

“Oh, well, it’s not much,” (Are you serious, Ann mutters.) “I just met a beautiful boy and may be going on a super secretive clandestine night outing against the forces of evil with him soon.” Ren mumbles in the other direction just to stave off the inevitable reaction.

“What?!!” Hands slam down on the table.

Ren sighs in despair for his now ringing ear. He didn't foresee her using vibrations through the table to hurt him, how dumb.

What he does not say is, he is already calling it a date in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for now i'm thinking it'll be three chapters plus an epilogue but if one of the chapters get too long i might have to split it in two
> 
> if you are looking for me somewhere else, i'm on twitter [@brynhildvelvet](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet)
> 
> kudos are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> setup for the magical thieves to make moves as a whole group~

Natto packages are on sale… Ren notes, making his way smartly through the aisles of the supermarket.

Coupons in hand, shopping basket in another, it’s no problem for a seasoned college kid like him to join the fight. He’s snatching up cheapest packets of gourmet instant ramen, the least wilted green onions on sale, and the discounted leftover apples for the life of a Tokyo kid with a severely limited allowance.

It’s become his art, his craft, his pride and joy over the past year or so.

And then in passing he spots Haru and Yusuke in the sweets aisle. Haru holds a packet of expensive sweets and delightedly drops them straight into Yusuke’s basket.

Ren winces at the very sight.

Well, with a certain heiress around, maybe his talents aren’t as needed. Even if Ren is too used to this routine by now break it. Every Saturday, going to various supermarkets to stake out the best deals and, after meeting Yusuke, getting to show the taller boy around his hunting grounds for some noodly boy bonding time. It’s become a convenient way to catch up and see the city. Just to get away from their rooms for a bit when assignments threaten to swamp them.

 **Ryuji:** can we rly trust this guy?!!!

 **Ann:** he’s on tv alot… i’m sure itll be fine

He still has rice left, so he doesn’t have worry about that. Oh and tilapia is on sale… that should be nice for making soup…

Sometimes, Ren dreams about the food he’ll cook. At least he enjoys cooking for himself. It also feels much better than going to the kombini to buy prepared meals all the time. He would know.

Maybe he’ll be nice to himself and grill some nodoguro sometime…

Once Haru joined the team and heard about their weekly shopping trips, she started happily tagging along. By now Yusuke had become quite the expert cheap shopper himself, under Ren’s tutelage. Although he still has problems with skimping on food to splurge on art supplies. Thus, forcing Ren and Futaba to instate a budget for groceries as a rule for the wayward artist.

That was partially remedied when Haru started accompanying him to art stores and conveniently puts any paints and materials she spots him on his “tab” with her, of which she knows he may never pay her back on. Ren doesn’t quite know how it works, but if the two of them can navigate that arrangement without cutting into Yusuke eating enough meals a day it’s good enough with him.

 **Makoto:** Judging from the cases he’s gained credit for and his story, everything corroborates, if he has any more information on subduing our targets, it could be helpful

 **Futaba:** i want to see his moves #_# Ren you give me all the deets after you fight with him!!!

Ren waves to some elderly regulars in the store that he recognizes. It’s actually fun talking to the elderly when they dote on him and give him random advice. Walking along the cold food section, his body moves on autopilot around carts and couples and wayward children. He makes a note to keep an eye out for the next time the soft tofu is on sale. For now he picks up a pack of frozen edamame he can steam and salt for a snack, as well as some dried squid.

 **Haru:** The circumstances in which he approached our leader is a bit suspicious, but if he’s anything like us, I'm sure he'll be a lovely addition to the team.

 **Ryuji:** wat do you think dude?? you feel good about this?

What he thinks? He thinks he wants to meet Akechi again. In his mind’s eye he catches himself lingering over an even, measured timbre accompanied by genial smiles, red stockings, and assured strides in ribboned black pumps that sets an abundance of petticoat ruffling.

He remembers vividly the whip of those icy caramel locks in the autumnal breeze. The soft lights of nearby buildings extolling the luxuriousness of Akechi’s visage from head to toe. He so badly wants to know Akechi's reasons for becoming a magical girl. He wants to get closer looks at the bow mask in his hair and hear the fluctuations in his voice when he is recounting his past. All of the others he was there to witness them break out of their chains and watch them grow, but Akechi, all alone, just like he was, is a fascinating secret to unravel.

Ren wants to know if they are as similar as he suspects.

“Ren! What's the matter?”

Slowly, his eyes regain focus to see rows of chocolate lined up on shelves under the white fluorescent light of the grocery store. Right… he was supposed to be choosing chocolate to use in his curry this week. In his deep contemplation, Yusuke had somehow appeared next to him without a sound. Yusuke has an unconcerned countenance but uses a gentle touch to his elbow to alert Ren of his arrival.

“Oh, I guess I zoned out…” Ren muses, poking a finger into his cheek before reaching out to take a package of dark chocolate.

“Ah yes, are our recent conversations on your mind?”

Reading the packaging of the chocolate, Ren places it with his other items, 70% cacao sounds about right. “Yeah, our texts last night mostly, people seem to be on board, huh?”

“Indeed, I just caught up this morning,” Yusuke crosses his arms the best he can with his basket in one hand, evoking the feeling of an old man ready to lecture some youngsters in a grocery store, serious and austere. “In truth, I would like to accompany you on your trip, but it would be best for the rest of us to be on standby around the different areas.”

“Yeah, I know,” Ren says, rubbing a hand through the hair on the back of his neck. “I think… I'll be able to handle it.”

Yusuke watches him for a moment longer, his face contemplative, although that's Yusuke’s default face anyway. Ren never knows whether he's seriously considering the conversation or he's moved on to something else that deserves just as much attention. But giving him the time to formulate his thoughts is something Ren has ample experience in.

Finally, “If you're sure, Ren. In regards to this matter, I am ambivalent. But one thought I haven't been able to shake is the feeling that we are entering a new phase in our journey, perhaps it would be apt to call it an impasse?”

Looking towards the large windows of the store letting in today’s sunlight, Ren says, “Nah, it's more of a fated meeting, at least, that’s what my intuition says.” Ren side-eyes at Yusuke, twirling a lock of hair with one hand to soften his statement; trying to stymy any particular disbelief. It's not like he can really explain this feeling he's getting either.

“That is your impression after speaking with him once?” Yusuke looks away, thoughtful. “I see, this will be interesting indeed.”

Fate, fate, fate, was that what lead Morgana to him? Ren had simply been a kid from a middle-class family who got into trouble with the law when left to his own devices. At least it was a choice of his own: a kindling of the spark of rebellion in his soul. A spark he saw no reason in smothering and evidently he just needed to be spit out into the twisting metropolis of Tokyo for his calling to come to fruition.

At least, when he stumbled and fell, he rolled onto his feet with a life anew.

“What have you got there?” Ren peers over at Yusuke's basket filled to the brim with various lumpy packages.

“Ah yes, the sweet potatoes were on sale and I figured it best to stock up.”

“How do you prepare them?”

A dead-eyed stare from the prestigious art program student. “I steam them.”

Ren imagines a sweat drop forming as he slumps a little on the spot. “Is that all you're going to eat, though? Steamed sweet potato?”

Yusuke holds up a hand and shakes his head sagely, “Never fear Ren, I know what I am doing. This sort of meal is optimal for me as it requires little time to prepare and sticks well-”

“Never fear indeed! I'll be cooking something to bring to him when we go visit with Mako-chan.” Haru's angelic, beatific face appears at Yusuke's shoulder briefly before stepping out from behind him.

“Oh yeah, you guys started that, is it going well?” Ren asks as they start walking over to pay for everything.

Haru covers her mouth in a pitched, delighted laugh. Ren raises an eyebrow at the show and turns to Yusuke, who is furrowing his eyebrows as he considers.

“It is a fruitful experience, to say the least. I wish to not speak ill of Haru’s culinary skills, and certainly the aesthetic arrangement of her dishes are well thought out…”

“Ah, let’s say anyone with a weaker palate than Yusuke’s would have been long gone after some of my creations!” It is always a sight when Haru can speak of, apparently, catastrophe with a rather effusive joy.

“Would you join us next time, Ren?” To emphasize her point she claspes his arm in one hand, smiling ambiguously. Threateningly?

Ren hopes it’s a playful smile.

“Haha, just keep me posted, I’ll make the time when things are less busy for us.”

 

* * *

 

In the dark, behind his eyelids, all he hears is indistinct rhythms. Whirring air, the beating of his own heartbeat, the incessant tap-tapping of mechanical keys and one more sound that consistently prevents his fall into sleep, his phone vibrating non stop as his friends engage in another text message spam in the groupchat.

He rolls over to faceplant in the futon covers below him.

“Futaba, what the flying fucking hell is going on right now.”

“Hm, you must be pretty tired if you feel like cursing like that.” Pushing away from her desk a bit, Futaba makes no effort to stop her chair from spinning as she addresses him. Instead, choosing to pose in-between each rotation to expend some energy. He rolls back over to watch her properly.

She finger-guns her chin and winks. “Ann is conducting her top-secret celebrity info gathering operation.”

Then a victory pose. “AKA celeb-stalking, she’s livemessaging it, which over the hour has gone from interviews, to his makeup videos, to his food-fashion-makeup blog.”

She wiggles her arms. “I have already seen most of the stuff she’s linking us and I conclude that! He’s a total dweeb.”

“But, haven't I heard you say before that there's an appeal to dweebs?”

“I like _dark_ dweebs, the rule of triple d's, you see.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Subsequently adopting a pompous tone for her pseudo-lecture, “Dark. Dorky. Dweebs. Akechi obviously falls in the light category. So not my type of character. A good unit on the team for sure though.”

Blinking slowly in comprehending her rapid-fire speech, Ren asks, “So you want to bring him into the fold?”

Spinning back around to her computer, Futaba starts clicking around. “Based on our group dynamics, he does seem like he'll fit in pretty well, to take pressure off of you as leader since he does come from a background of authority. And aesthetically… ” Her speech drifts off into mumbles, Ren only catching “bishounen” “dark and light” “ship”.

“Sorry, I didn't catch all that, what did you say, Futaba?”

She doesn't acknowledge him, distracted with drawing various polygons on her screen and he resigns to closing his eyes again, too lethargic to pursue an answer.

He's woken up by the doorbell ringing, and seeing as Futaba is still engrossed in her computer he sluggishly gets up to see who is at the door.

Squinting into the late afternoon sunlight, he sees nothing before he's pushed back into the house by what seems to be a hyperactive french poodle puppy in the form of one Takamaki Ann.

“Wha - Ann?!” He yelps as in one smooth pirouette the half of them who is more awake pivots them to dodge the umbrella stand and various shoes, shucks off her boots in two kicks and grabs him by the wrist to lead him back to Futaba’s room so quickly he swears he went to another dimension for a second.

“I have a plan!” she declares upon promptly bursting into Futaba's room like an imploding gusher and depositing Ren gracelessly onto the futon where he belongs. Starfishing facefirst.

Giving just a single beat for acknowledgement, Ann starts detailing said plan unprompted. Weaving high tales of espionage even the detective Ren is wooing will envy, a glorious, sunny day out on the town for the two boys, complete with handholding, innocently probing questions, and a mere handful of nosy busy bodies trailing behind two orbiting stars in their play of magical girls.

This all sounds well and good to Ren, who, peering at Ann out of the corner of his eye, can only conclude she's been watching too many romance dramas, with her bombastic poses and gestures to accentuate her already dastardly scheming with even more dastardliness.

With a joyful sound born from the energy of sweets, Ann leaps onto Ren with pure delight. Flattening him underneath her.

“How many crepes have you had.” Ren wheezes out from his unfortunate doom.

“Zero!” Ann declares.

In the disbelieving silence, she finally cracks, honest about her diet when it comes to them, “It was a three scoop ice cream cone. Coffee, chocolate chip, and strawberreeeEEEeeee.” She wiggles to the drop and rise of the syllable.

Ren groans.

“Anyways, are you good with the plan?!” She takes her pigtails and slaps him on the head with them. Like being slapped with cotton candy pillows.

“Yeah yeah, I'll think about it later, want nap.”

“Okay you sad kitty.” She rolls off him cleanly and leaps over to Futaba. Ren doesn’t even bother to move from his position, dropping off to the sound of hushed voices.

 

* * *

 

 **Akechi:** I apologize for the delay, more work than I was expecting landed on my plate, rather unfortunately.

 **Ren:** it’s ok...hey i have a suggestion

 **Ren:** are you free this weekend? like saturday maybe?

 **Akechi:** I believe I am, I’ll double check my schedule, what do you have in mind?

…  
…

 **Akechi:** Ren?

 **Ren:** sorry

 **Ren:** got distracted

 **Ren:** let’s meet up to chat and hang out

 **Akechi:** Yes, I am free after all, do you have a meeting place in mind?

 **Akechi:** The weather looks like it will be quite nice that day too.

 **Ren:** you’re pretty responsible huh…

 **Ren:** is it alright if i leave the location up to you?

 **Akechi:** Ah, are you stumped about where to go?

 **Ren:** nah, i just figured with your celebrity status you would know about all sorts of trendy places to go

 **Ren:** i usually just end up going to the same places so…

Wait, no no, that’s not a cool thing to say. Or is it? Well, he could just follow up with something cool.

 **Ren:** to make it up to you, someday i’ll make some of my infamous curry and coffee for you ;)

 **Ren:** picked up my skills from the best in tokyo

 **Akechi:** Well then, I'll be sure to look forward to that then, to see if your skills match up.

 **Ren:** it seems like i have alot to prove to you

 **Ren:** with your posturing last time, we should have a 1v1 one day huh? It would be fun i bet

 **Akechi:** Haha, not a bad idea at all.

 **Akechi:** I'll be in contact soon with our plans for this Saturday, then. I hope you’ll wait in anticipation.

“I can’t tell if he thinks this is a cool way to talk or he wants to sound like he has a stick up his ass.”

“Well, Ryuji, we’re still in our formative years, so I would give him some slack.” Makoto says authoritatively, albeit with a palpable bit of doubt.

“Whatever, I’ll go with him being an ass for now,” Ryuji sighs, scrubbing his hands through his hair, “but I gotta say,” he leans forward toward Ren’s phone on the table with a toothy grin Ren knows all too well.

“You guys are hitting it off right? Like, this was all some sort of flirting?”

Makoto purses her lips, “I guess you would call this, a healthy developing rivalry?”

Ren makes unintelligible noises into the table. “I don’t know either. It just...felt right to say all that stuff right then.” He eyes the both of them. “Sorry I’m not all that much of help with flirting, it just. Happens. Like that.”

“It’s alright-”

“Yeah, if I was textin’ like that to anybody, they wouldn’t even believe it’s me talkin’!”

One sigh from resident dignified law student. “We just have to tap into our own inner charms, like Joker does.” She smirks and Ren quails in fear. “By the way, I heard someone got a bit excited when they met a detective for the first time.”

“I guess...you could put it that way. There was something about his eyes, you see.”

They both stare at him when he refuses to elaborate further.

“Well, I’m happy for ya man.” Several generous claps on his back.

“Hmm. We should actually start going over information from the forums then.” Makoto materializes a hefty stack of papers from her bag, said stack is separated into sections with what Ren knows are color-coded binder clips.

She hands a stack to Ren and Ryuji each.

“So of the three cases that we are focusing the most on stirring up attention about….”

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Move it!”

“No, how ‘bout you move your extraneous pigtails!”

“Ryuji, I don’t think that’s how you use that word-”

“Really? Makoto was usin’ it-”

“Shhh! Back on task you guys!”

“Oh, yes, Ann. Ahem, currently our two lovely subjects are sitting in a rather trendy café sharing pastries. And chatting so amicably! Rather than leaning away from the table in nonchalance or disinterest, they are so engaged in conversing. Our dear Ren has his elbow on the table with his chin on it. He’s trying to be suave, I think. Now over to you Ann!”

“Thanks, Haru! And oh my gosh they’re so cute, well, you know, I watched soooo many of Akechi’s interviews and he looks so much more relaxed right now than he ever was on tv or whatever. Both of them have their legs crossed and why- do they both give off, this... kind of - energy, that they believe they’re the hot shit and they want everybody around them to know without them even trying!! They’re just so wrapped up in each other, with, like, twinkles in their eyes when they’re looking at each other.”

“I’m gonna interrupt you right there, Ann, cuz I’m not giving Akechi this much credit _that_ fast. He’s probably sayin’ something like, ‘Oh Amamiya-san, I would only, ahhh, conceitedly help you with your business in uncovering these crimes to get more fangirls squealing over me and buying me gifts for my pretty boy face and to become an a-list celebrity.’ Aaannnnd insert the little princess laugh here or some’n.”

“Ahahaha- wait no! He’s a nice celebrity, I swear. _I_ think he's going ‘ohoho Amamiya-san your, um, dark silvery eyes captivate me so, like, like-’ Haru help.”

“‘Like the moon on a bewitching night obscured by wayward clouds, your gaze beckons yet hides, and I do not know yet what sweet wonders -”

Meanwhile what is _really_ happening in the café…

Ren was a teeny bit nervous meeting Akechi, but well, he can wing it right? Things usually go alright when he does that.

Besides, there wasn’t much of a plan to go on anyway, he just wanted get to know the other guy. Actually, along those lines, there was something that had been bothering him…

“Hey, Akechi…”

“What is it?”

Ren was looking away up into the corner of the diner while he thinks, but now he turns back to the brown-haired detective infront of him. “Did the way I was acting the night we met bother you?”

He looks into those flat ruby eyes, “I felt like I was a little out of line with some of the things I said so, I wanted to say sorry.”

Switching to a more assessing look, Akechi asks, “What behaviors might you be referring to?”

“Um, the crazy flirting?”

Akechi doesn’t seem too fazed by his admission, he straightens up in his seat. “Don’t worry about it, it didn’t bother me too much.” He waves one hand as if Ren’s worries were a bit dust on his clothes.

“In fact,” He smiles, purposefully guileless, again, “I found your reaction to me quite interesting.” He perches his chin between two fingers of his left hand. “Although I may have been a bit taken back at first, you weren’t what I expected at all.”

“Really.”

It sounds like flattery to Ren, but it’s actually kind of weird when worded like that.

“Yes, I do mean it. I understand… that the way you portray yourself while in that position works just like how I am as a television detective.”

“Forgive me if I am being presumptuous, but I believe that your… transformation is akin to a persona that you may adopt to protect yourself, a side you can only express in those situations when appropriate.”

“And you wanted to apologize because you felt your behavior was too brazen. It is far different from who you believe you are normally.” A crooked smile pulls that slender face. “Am I wrong?”

Ren huffs a short laugh, passing a hand over his eyes, “I guess I didn’t think too deep about it, but I think you’re right.”

He pokes at the food he has on his plate. “A persona, huh? I do feel comfortable as Joker, in a way I have never known before this whole thing started.”

“But do you feel that it has reside within you all along?” Akechi hedges.

“Hmm, you have a lot of questions Akechi. Why are you so curious?” He’s teasing, and he feels a tiny smirk creep onto his face. He looks up at the other man coyly through his eyelashes. Now that Akechi brushed his fears away, he admits to himself that it’s fun, having someone who rises to the challenge like the detective does.

The other man answers with a smile that makes winsome moons of his eyes.

“Well,” he minces, playing the same game as Ren, “not everyone had the same advantages as you, and I’m referring to finding teammates so soon with whom you can discuss your blessings, as they are.”

He stabs the fish he ordered with his fork, primly bringing a bite to his mouth as he continues, “So I am simply looking forward to having someone to talk about these experiences. Now, if you please.” He gestures before clasping his hands together under his chin.

Feeling appropriately chastised, Ren acquiesces. He settles into seriousness for now: taking a sip of his iced coffee, his eyes half-lidding as he recalls.

“Well, it was exhilarating, having a concrete belief that I can make a change in this world.”  
He traces loops on the table with one finger, “Being Joker is all that and more for me. And I thought since these manifestations appear _now_ , I feel like we were meant to step up to the plate. Something in humanity is calling for help.” Looking up at Akechi, he cocks his head, a questing gesture for his opinion.

The man offers a thin lipped smile. “So a conspiracy in human subconscious is calling for help? A mere something in the air?”

Ren shrugs, “I don’t know, maybe it _is_ as simple as that, but for now,” he leans forward with his signature roguish grin, “I’m having fun, come on, tell me I look good in my dress, Akechi.” He says low, a rumbling provocation.

“Only if you say the same for me first.” Two eyebrows raised.

“Uhhhh…” Let’s just think about this real quick, Ren. “Yeah, you look nice.”

“I know I do.”

“Hey, you promised.”

“I doubt you need an ego boost.” At least he got a smile out of the detective for that. “Let’s go for a walk, aren’t you more interested about when I discovered my powers?”

Well, yeah, yeah he is.

And so: years ago, one lonely boy, practically a waif, fought from the ground up. He believed in souped-up mecha robots. He believed in valiant warriors that by willpower and luck can save the powerless. Through determination and spirit, he believed he can find a way so no one would have to feel like him.

Always feeling so disconnected from the world, when he is an orphan, when classmates cannot understand the loneliness of being in a home where there isn’t enough hands to go around; to unable to have the glow of an indistinct face that cares for you nevertheless, the warmth of a hug like mellow afternoon sunlight given free without asking for anything in return, born from compassion.

None of it is beautiful, none of it is a glorious path for childhood, and somehow the boy made it out. One of the lucky ones. One who was going to make a change.

One with the spirit of righteous fury and the promise to see things through to the end. He was going to get to the bottom of this rotten country, or die trying. There is no blood on his hands yet, but he has not yet been pushed to the brink.

One of the lucky ones.

When attacked by a monster, and fear and rage burned throughout, the fire gave way to a renewed self.

And now that boy rifles through a rack of clothes in a boutique they found themselves in while walking. Ostensibly, since Akechi is wearing what he calls “an adequate disguise,” - consisting primarily of a jacket with a hood that he can pull up and dark wash jeans - they draw almost no attention from Akechi’s famed fangirls and paparazzi. After taking an impromptu swerve into this shop, he gave the shop attendant a dead-eyed stare and a succinct greeting before perusing the items, simply inviting no further conversation.

Ren got the feeling that this happens quite often as Akechi naturally keeps his face hidden as he moves around the store.

He pulls a piece off the rack and Ren catches the brief satisfied curl his lip before he turns slightly, gesturing for Ren to join him. Once Ren gets within earshot to hear his soft voice Akechi shows him the article of clothing.

“This would look good on you.” He says, although he doesn’t hold it up to Ren’s body. “You know, you could do well to dress better, Amamiya-san.” He turns, appraising Ren’s clothes with an up and down sweep that in any other situation would cause Ren to preen, if his expression wasn’t so obviously not one of admiration. “I appreciate men who put more effort into their appearance.”

Ren narrowly dodges the urge to gape at him. What was he implying…? But the call to defend his honor comes first. “I dress well!”

Alright his clothes are usually rather simplistic, but it works for him.

“Give me some slack, man. I’ve got a budget to manage out here.”

“Then I’ll take it upon myself to buy what I like for you, on the occasion.” Akechi tugs on the edge of Ren’s jacket, straightening it and Ren’s breath catches in his throat at the delicate smile on his lips.

Akechi turns to go, replacing the piece he was holding on a rack. While following him out, Ren finally takes a good look at it and his face colors lightly at the sight of a dress that hugs the throat in a high collar and frames from the neck to the wrist in gauzy black material. The chest and waist is bound in black chiffon with a elegant tulle skirt below. Little black stars are sprinkled all across the collarbones, shoulders, and arms like the caresses of a careful hand.

What a promise to look forward to.

And now hours later that boy pulls Ren up from a ledge off the side of the Tower Records store. Hand clasped in hand, Ren feels almost weightless, light as clouds as he vaults up into the air, knees bending and landing with his curls bouncing.

Akechi’s costume’s puffy shoulders are meant to accentuate the slender length of his arms, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t strong. A tour de force wrapped up pretty in bows and waves of soft cotton and golden embroidery. It makes his every movement ever more eye-catching: the threatening glint of sparkling thread and the gleam of milky pearls just a soft, enchanting prelude to a cold awakening when his hits land, magic or otherwise.

An act of deceiving is what Akechi is, and so when Ren learns to look past the shiny veneer, he can appreciate it even more. To know of the mask allows the viewer to navigate through the fog of the veil, piercing it at will. Unveiling and veiling like a dance.

Ren laughs, pocketing his phone, “My friends really want to meet you.”

“Hm, they'll just have to be patient. I rather enjoy keeping you all to myself for now.”

“Oh, you charmer.”

“So you’re charmed?”

In lieu of replying, Ren twirls on a heel to face the other magical boy. It’s actually not surprising how comfortable Ren feels in this outfit. The pencil skirt is just short enough to not bunch up much with his movements and magically settles back in place everytime. Wrapping tightly around his hips and his thighs. A snug fit that he knows would show off the round of his ass as well if he shedded his high-collared jacket. “Hey, Akechi, do you like to dance?”

He feels himself slipping away into his playful mood.

Getting ready to be on the hunt, as he is.

“I suppose I never had any formal training.”

Walking towards him slowly, Ren shakes his head. “I’m asking about one you might find you are already familiar with.”

He raises his right hand, palm down and fingers loosely unfurled. Where there was once twilight between his fingers his dagger appears in its place. It glints in the low light off of the floral patterns etched into the hilt.

Watching him with apprehension, Akechi responds lightning fast, a glowing saber appearing in his left with one wave of his arm. He swipes it through the air, rotating his wrist to create sequences that throw the light onto his face at dramatic angles.

Ren smiles a smile saccharinely dark.

The sound of a nearby monster gets louder.

Akechi’s eyes burn in turn.

“Let’s dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write kinda slow but I hope you'll hold out for me!
> 
> if you are looking for my existence on the internet somewhere else, i'm on twitter [@brynhildvelvet](https://twitter.com/brynhildvelvet)


End file.
